Neko Kuroha
Kuroha Neko is one of the main protagonists of Gokukoku no Brynhildr. She is a rank B Magician that escapes at the beginning of the story. She is also the Vice President of the Astronomy Club, and one of Ryouta's main love interests. Appearance Neko has dark blue hair, violet colored eyes, a 3-dot birth mark that forms a triangle that is on her upper-left breast. She wears a white dress with a black collar, decorated with white lines, a purple bow on her chest, black arm sleeves, and black stockings. At times, she puts on a mask to conceal her face. Plot Kuroha Neko is first introduced in chapter 1 of themanga and episode 1 of the anime as a transfer student arriving at Ryouta Murakami's school. She is initially believed to be the childhood friend of Ryouta, whom died trying to prove to Ryouta that alien's existed. When approached about this she insists that she is not his childhood friend and that they are meeting for the first time, and slaps him when he asks her to "show him the area below her armpit." While gazing at stars at the observatory after school, Neko arrives and after displaying her ignorance when it comes to basic scholarly knowledge and her unusual level of strength, she leaves him with a prophecy - "Do not leave the observatory, no matter what." However, Ryouta ignores her prediction and tries to walk home only to be caught in a rockslide. Moments before being crushed by a boulder, Neko appears and somehow cuts the boulder clean in half. Questioning her on how she was able to do that, Neko reveals that she's a artificially created magician that escaped from a research laboratory and displays the Harnessed on the back of her neck. She tells him that she is hiding from the Organization because she will be killed if she is captured by them. Personality Neko is very cheerful and somewhat clueless (mostly due to her losing some of her memories every time she uses her powers). When she is alone she enjoys singing about the people she's saved and helping people, thinking of herself as a superhero of sorts. When around others, she is very quiet and doesn't speak unless when spoken to, preferring to avoid conflict. However, when her friends are in danger or have been harmed she gives off a very threatening aura, such as when she thought Ryouta or Kazumi were bullying Kana . She often displays signs of jealousy when Ryouta's relationship with Kazumi (or other women) is called into question, unintentionally using her destructive powers in order to release her frustration; breaking a school window with her magic when Ryouta asked that Kazumi accompany him in the city and breaking several tree branches when she though they went on a date and kissed. She refers the other witches with the suffix "-chan", even those who are her enemies, such as Kikako. Relationship *Ryouta - As of chapter 98 they've confessed their love for each other. *Kazumi - Friend and fellow magician. Neko and Kazumi often compete for Ryouta's affection. *Kana - Friend and fellow magician. Neko is Kana's primary caretaker. *Kotori - Friend and fellow magician. *Hatsuna - Friend and fellow magician. *Valkyria - Valkyria is Neko's older sister. They are polar opposites - Valkyria's primary color scheme is white and her personality is significantly more demented, childish, and destructive. Powers and Abilities Neko is capable of destructively influencing objects that are in her vision range. She first demonstrates this power when she punctures a hole in the school's swimming pool in order to save a student. Later, she splits a boulder clean in half in order to save Ryouta Murakami. Her powers can be used in a variety of different ways, from outright destroying specific objects to cloaking it around herself in order to deflect bullets. However, the use of her powers cause her to lose some of her memories. They are typically trivial memories, but she occasionally loses important memories. Her memories are full of holes because of this, and most of her childhood memories have been lost. In reality, Neko was the previous Valkyria, an rank SSS magician, and her full potential is released when Ryouta presses the third button on her Harnessed, returning her memories and granting her with a variety of additional powers: *Telekinesis *Barrier magic *Enhanced physical strength *Self-targeted teleportation *Micro black holes Trivia *Her name is very close to the word "kuroneko," meaning "black cat." Media File:Kuroha Neko singing!|Neko singing in the anime. Kiwaguro-no-brynhildr-3216111.jpg Kiwaguro-no-brynhildr-3113803.jpg 702.jpg 701.jpg Kuroha2.png 1.jpg Neko_animedesign.png|Anime character design Category:Magician Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Astronomy Club Category:Hybrid